This invention relates to electrical terminal block apparatus and more particularly to the type of connector blocks which are used for interconnecting telephone circuits and more particularly the bracket means for mounting them. It is quite normal to provide either in a telephone exchange or in circuit rooms for office buildings a series of panels which support terminal connector blocks in which the various conductors are interconnected to the individual telephone stations. Typically, these connector blocks are fastened vertically to walls or panels and the various conductors brought into position with jumper wires forming the connection between the incoming conductors and the individual stations. Such an installation is shown in my co-pending U.S. Pat. application, Ser. No. 482,218, filed jointly with R. J. Lindeman and E. W. Reinwall.
Earlier art showing means for mounting such terminal blocks can be found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Burch, 3,160,280, Chandler, et al., 3,777,223 and Swanson, 3,518,618. Many of the devices contemplated by these earlier patents admittedly provide a snap means for interengagement with the terminal blocks or other apparatus. Generally, each of these devices utilizes a cam lead-in surface in conjunction with a shoulder and a suitable resilient means to retain the device in mounted position. In field usage it has been found that the elongated arms carrying the shoulder means are generally too resilient to adequately clamp the apparatus in mounted position and that vibration and pressure on the block, experienced during installation of the conductors, as well as other factors lead to the disengagement of the terminal blocks or apparatus from the mounting means.